


Subjection (Art)

by reichtrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Hitler Youth, Hitlerjugend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reichtrash/pseuds/reichtrash
Summary: A Hitlerjugend boy doing what he does best.





	Subjection (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick doodle of my Hitlerjugend character. His name is Helmut.
> 
> If you do not like this type of content, I would like to remind you about the [Three Laws of Fandom](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Three_Laws_of_Fandom).

[View outside AO3](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/718592560578166915/801931598869299230/Subjection.png)


End file.
